A cute little darling one
by catinthebath
Summary: Amy's brought a cute little creature home to meet Rory. One-shot. Contains fluff


''It's... small.''

''Yes, it is.''

''Is it supposed to be that small?''

''Yes, Rory, that's how small they're supposed to be.''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes, Rory, I saw it when it first came out!''

''It's cute.''

''_Really_?''

''Well... yes. They all look cute.''

''That was sarcasm! And anyway, I thought you said they all looked the same?''

''Well, they kind of do. Except for the colour. Some of them are different colours.''

Amy Williams rolled her eyes at her husband's last statement. He didn't seem quite as enthusiastic about it as she had hoped he would be.

''You don't seem as excited as I thought you'd be,'' she pointed out, rather bluntly. He looked at her nervously.

''I am! It's just... It's a really big deal. I kind of hoped... I don't know, that maybe we'd have been married for a bit longer before... you know, this.'' Rory began to chew his fingernails nervously.

''You mean you don't think we're ready?'' Amy replied cooly.

''No no, I just... What do we do when we're out? How do we make sure it's safe?'' he asked, worry creeping into his voice.

Amy looked at him, astonished. She hadn't realised that he'd thought about it that deeply. Questions formed in her mind, but answers were needed more.

''Well... we'd... It's a 'he', Rory, not an 'it','' she shot back, obviously not being able to come up with a decent reply.

A faint touch of pink coloured Rory's face.

''I know it's a 'he', I can tell from here. I _am_ a doctor, you know.'' He paused for a fraction of a second, before adding: ''What do we _call_ him, anyway?''

They sat in silence for about ten minutes or so, both searching the room manically with their eyes as though they would find something suitable. But their bedroom had nothing of interest in it, besides a badly constructed bunk bed.

''George,'' Amy said loudly, then shook her head. ''No, that's more of a...''

''Yeah! It's a perfect name for him.'' Rory went and stood over the little basket carrying his little pride and joy in it, but Amy spoke again.

''It's a little bit... I don't know, should we think more about it?''

Rory shook his head.

''I like the name George. It suits him perfectly. Doesn't it, little fellow?'' The last sentence was for the newly named George. ''Besides, what else are we going to call him? Tiddles?''

Amy and Rory laughed for a bit, then fell silent again. Eventually, she came and joined him by the basket. George was curled up, fast asleep, and Rory suddenly felt sad.

''I can't believe I missed the birth,'' he said gloomily. Amy put a hand on his shoulder, and squeezed gently.

''Don't worry about it. You were working. And I suppose you couldn't leave work, not with that train crash anyway. You're here now, and that's more important.''

''But I missed it. And you must have been there for ages, all alone...''

''I wasn't alone. The Doctor stayed with me.''

She noticed Rory's eyes flash, and she hit him playfully.

''You're so jealous, aren't you?''

Rory seemed to have gone temporarily deaf, staring into the basket like his life depended on it. He hadn't been there, and the Doctor had. That personal moment in his life that he had missed out on, and the Doctor had not. And he supposed he'd been there for the twelve weeks when George had been too fragile, before he'd been able to come home with them permanantly. It didn't seem fair to Rory. But he struggled to think straight at the moment. Maybe it was because he was with his precious wife, the love of his life, and George, the cutest little thing he'd ever seen in his life.

''The thing is, Rory, I _love_ you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. The Doctor... He's just a friend. And you _know_ why he was at the birth. Don't get jealous, please, for my sake.''

Rory turned to Amy, who was staring at him. He gazed into her eyes, and saw that tears were forming there, right in the corner. All feelings went away from him, all except love. He drew her into a hug, and she buried her head in his shoulder, as he enjoyed feeling her so close to him, after they had been apart for three months. He began to hum a tune, one which they had danced to at their wedding, and they moved around slowly, clutching to each other like they had been apart for years.

''I'm not jealous, Amy. Don't you worry about me. It's George we need to worry about now.''

She laughed softly, and broke away from him.

''Well, we need to figure out some things first.''

Rory narrowed one eye.

''Like _what_ exactly?''

''Like... who feeds him.''

Rory nodded to Amy.

''Well I suppose that's kind of a given,'' she muttered. Then in a louder tone of voice: ''Who cleans him?''

''We take it in turns,'' Rory said, so naturally that Amy took a step back. ''What?''

''Oh, it's just that I thought we'd end up having a big argument about this stuff,'' Amy replied, blushing slightly. Rory shook his head.

''I don't believe you sometimes.'' He spoke seriously, but there was the edge of a smile hidden somewhere, and Amy knew he was just teasing.

''Look at him,'' she said softly, meaning George. The little one had turned over, and was laying on his back, legs splayed in the air casually, having kicked off his blanket. Rory went over to cover him up, but George didn't seem to want covering up. With a sneeze, he opened his baby blue eyes uncomprehendingly, staring at Rory.

''Hello, big guy,'' he said tenderly, stretching out a hand to touch him. George grabbed hold of his finger in his mouth, and bit down as hard as he could.

''Ow!'' Rory exclaimed, but he didn't move an inch.

''You wuss!'' Amy said, jokingly. But then her face turned serious.

''I want another one.''

Rory coughed nervously.

''Another one? You don't think one's enough?''

Amy looked at him, slightly hurt.

''You don't think George is lonely? You don't think he'd want a brother or sister, maybe?''

Rory looked at her, nonplussed.

''But... he's a cat.''

Amy laughed. Then she gave Rory a quick peck on the cheek.

''I know. But the Doctor's got five.''

''That's because it was his cat who had the kittens. I think it's quite nice of him to give us one actually.''

Once again, they were quiet, but this time they were watching George move about in his basket. Then Rory thought of something suddenly.

''Amy, why does the Doctor need _five_ kittens? Can't he find a good home for them?''

Amy frowned.

''I don't know,'' she murmured. ''I don't know...''

**AN: Okay, this was a random idea inspired by one of my own cats. **

**What did you think of it? Please review!**


End file.
